


Tonights the night

by Heartgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian’s point of view, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartgirl/pseuds/Heartgirl
Summary: Ian and Mickey have been together for 7 years and it's time for Ian to propose to his soulmate





	Tonights the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RondaGoins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RondaGoins/gifts).



> Mistakes are my own

We're used to seeing love stories in movies, in which two people meet, fall in love, experience some circumstances that make them fall apart, and then come to a resolution that helps them live happily ever after.

Real life may be a lot more complicated than that, but people do fall (and stay) in love every day. This was ian and Mickey soulmates from the beginning, there’s was a true love story.

Ian had been a nervous wreck all day at work, he could hardly concentrate. He and Mickey have been together now for 7 year's and are more in love than ever. He's been working extra hours for the last two weeks to save as much as he can, so he could by mickey the best ring he could find. He wants this night to be perfect for his man. He's so on edge that he's going to fumble his words and make a fool of himself that He keeps spacing out and panicking because tonight was the night he was going to propose to Mickey. The love of his life his soulmate and best friend. God did he ever love the shit out of him.

"Hey, Ian are you ok?" Asks Tim his coworker.  
"umm yea just feeling a bit nervous."

"Ah yes, tonights the big night hun?" Says Tim.

"yep, god, please don't let me mess this up, I just want everything to go perfectly."

"relax Ian you will be fine, you love him, he loves you, so try to breathe and stay calm, it will be fine."

"thanks, Tim I appreciate it. " Well, I'm leaving now to go get set up, wish me luck."

"Good luck man and can't wait to hear all about it tomorrow."

Ian quickly grabs his things and heads out from work early so he can have everything ready for when Mickey gets home. As he drove home he could not remember a time in life where he has been this happy, all because of Mickey. He was so lucky to have him, Mickey loved him unconditionally, never judged him for his mistakes or being bipolar. Mickey always had his back and took care of him Thur thick and thin. Now it was his turn to take care of Mickey the way he deserved, by being the best future husband he could be.

As Ian pulled up to there apartment building and getting inside as quickly as possible, he needed this to be perfect just like Mickey was. God he could not wait to marry him. 

Ian starts in the living room first by setting the mood, he knows mickeys not really all that flowers and candles type of guy but tonight was different, and so he went about setting the mood with lighting as many candles as he could around the living room, of course, burning himself several times in the process. 

Ian sat on the couch counting down the minutes for Mickey to come home thinking how lucky he was. Many people wonder, “Will I ever find my soul mate?” Its almost certain that you will, at some point, come across your soul mate in this lifetime. Ian knew from the beginning that Mickey was his and he was mickeys, and would always be forever until death do they part.

So Ian got dressed, turned the lights down, playing soft music. and waited for his boyfriend to walk thur the door.

Mickey slowly turning the key and opening the front door was greeted with the site of candles soft music and the love of his life standing in front of him looking at him with the purest love ever.

"Ian, what is all of this baby?" looking a bit shocked and surprised.

Ian slowly getting down on one knee and taking mickeys hand in his looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Mick, when I met you I met my destiny. My one true love, you will always be.  
You are my heart and my dreams and my future. Instead of "you" and I, I'm asking if you will be mine forever baby. I'm asking you to share my life with me, will you marry me Mickey and make me the happiest man ever?"

Ian stands up opening the velvet box and sliding the black matte band on mickeys finger.

Mickey now in tears looking down at his hand with the ring takes Ian in his arms and whispers yes into his ear.

"yes Ian I will fucking marry you, I love you so much and I can't wait to spend forever with you."

Enjoying the embrace and their special connection and love Mickey and Ian will live there life, with feelings of being madly in love forever till death do they part.


End file.
